


Movie Night

by Sacrulen (Sylenis)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Job, Cuddling, F/M, I don't know, Magic Fingers, More Fucking, Pillow Talk, Public Sex, Secret Relationship, casual sex turned romantic, edging I think?, they're being naughty under a blanket with people in the room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylenis/pseuds/Sacrulen
Summary: A movie night secretly gets a little naughty.
Relationships: Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122





	1. Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a twitter thread so it's a little more compressed than I usually like to do. I'm not sure how to tag this- it might be a little squicky if you're not into semi-public stuff/doing stuff where you might get caught.
> 
> Keith is a fucking terror and he knows it.

*

Nobody bats an eyelid on movie night when Pidge clambers into Keith's lap in the armchair on the end of the room, slotting herself between his legs and covering them up with a blanket.   
They're used to her picking whomever seems coziest on nights in, perching on Hunk's knee during Monsters and Mana sessions, curling under Allura's arm as they nurse drinks in their booth at the bar. 

They haven't told anyone they're together yet, though they think Hunk and Shiro might be suspicious- they know them too well. Lance, for all his bluster on being a romance expert, probably wouldn't notice if they'd turned up in matching 'we're dating' t-shirts. It would be amusing, at the very least.

Pidge relaxes against Keith's chest. They've commandeered several packets of sweets, drinks, and his fingers are skating over her forearm under the blanket. It's nice. She'd love to tip her head back and just nuzzle into his neck. He runs so warm and he's so good at cuddling, but they just haven't quite figured out how to tell the others about them yet. She notices when his fingertips move from her wrist to her sweater, pulling it up to stroke her tummy. She shifts just a little, settling against him but doesn't protest. His hands are warm, a little calloused but gentle and his nails send just the right tingling sensation over her skin.

Then a thumb slips under her waistband and he pops the button on her jeans. She freezes, chances a glance out of the corner of her eye.

To anyone else, his gaze is fixed on the screen and his look of concentration could be passed off as his signature scowl, but his other arm shifts to rest on her knee, effectively pulling the blanket up like a little tent and pushing her thighs a little further apart.  
"What are you doing?" She breathes, even though she knows exactly what he's doing when his fingers breach the hem of her underwear.

He leans forward, just a little and whispers, "do you want me to stop?"

Her brain is in overdrive. The logical half screams yes, shut this down. This is a huge risk- they're surrounded by their closest friends. her _brother_ is on the other side of the fucking room. 

Just trying not to move would be agonizing, let alone that he knows just how loud she can get when they're alone. 

At the same time, a thrill zips down her spine at how ridiculously wrong, but _hot_ this is. And Keith is New and Fresh and Exciting; she'd be a liar if she said she hadn't been addicted to his touch since that first night cooped up in a recon cruiser, squeezing into a bunk with her thighs around his head and hot breath filling the close gaps between them.

This is probably one of the dumbest things she's ever chosen to do, but she can't help lifting her hips just a little into his cupped fingers, breath hitching at the contact and he immediately understands the wordless cue. She feels him, just slightly, turn his head to scope out the others. They're all glued to the screen, snacking and drinking and occasionally heckling. Nobody suspects a thing.

There's a lull in the movie and Keith starts slow to match, tracing long lines up and down sensitive skin with his middle and ring fingers and Pidge has to hold her breath, lest she give them away whenever he gently bumps her clit. The others are poking holes in the story and she hopes nobody expects her to join in because her lips need to stay sealed and her chest is full of the large breath she took. Matt says something and Keith snarks back, his deep voice rumbling in his chest against her back and setting her off even more.  
  
He's so calm behind her, laughing at jokes and when Lance demands the skittles he casually removes his free arm to pass them over, all the while rolling her clit between two fingers on his other hand as Pidge tries to pretend she's engrossed in the movie. She hopes it's dark enough that nobody can see her face; it must be flushed red, and she's wet enough to feel it spread through the fabric of her panties.

Pidge no longer has any idea what's going on in the film; all she knows is the weight of his forearm against her waist, his breath in her hair. His thumb lays along the crease of her thigh as his fingertips dip in and out of her rhythmically. A sudden action scene prompts him to pick up speed, his touch getting firmer and more deliberate than before. Her gasp is timed well with an explosion, but she thinks maybe Hunk shoots them a glance, though he says nothing.

This is torture, of the best and worst kind. Usually by now she'd be whining, panting, twisting in his arms or pushing at his shoulder to get him to swap out for his clever mouth, but all she can do is grip his knee under the covers and bite down hard on her lip. She shifts further up into the armchair, pushing back on him and she's sure she feels him stirring against the small of her back, affected by their antics even as he keeps his face the picture of innocence.

Pressure builds between her legs but also in her throat, threatening to burst- she's close - _please God if he makes her come please don't let her make a sound_ \- but suddenly it's gone - he's stopped, the weight of his arm lifted from her body and he's casually picking popcorn from their shared bowl, eating a handful and obviously using the sticky snack as a cover for him to lick his fingers clean. She wants to groan at the loss of stimulation, hands shaking, her hips twitch, needing something else to grind against but she has to stay still, muscles tense holding herself in the same position, unable to let herself relax yet. 

The volume is loud enough during the end of this fight scene that only she hears him when he whispers in her ear, " _after this I'm gonna fuck you til you can't walk straight._ " 

But everyone hears the little moan that escapes her at his words-- _fuck_ \--

And she'd done so well. 

  
"Cramps!" She announces at Allura's curious look, jumping to her feet and making a show of stretching one leg. Her long jumper hides her open jeans.  
"I'll stretch it out on the way to the bathroom." She adds, ducking behind the couches the others are piled on, but not before catching Keith's smirk as he arranges the blanket back over his tented pants. He's practically sniggering. She's gonna wipe that look off his face later. Maybe _she'll_ tease _him_ , bring him to the brink and leave him teetering there, see how he feels.

*

She rinses her hands with cold water in the bathroom and pats her warm cheeks. The pulsing need between her legs is insistent and she contemplates just fucking finishing herself off before returning.

It's infuriating. Keith's infuriating, but at the same time it was so good that she's actually surprised she didn't come right there in the lounge.

  
The door opens behind her and she whirls around, pressing back against the sink. Keith looks like the cat that got the cream, pumping his eyebrows at her as he closes the door and the space between them.  
"You," she growls between nipping at his lower lip, "are a total jerk."

  
"I would have stopped if you asked." He replies, then grins at her. "Or did you want me to keep going?" That smile is so wicked, so irritating, so hot.  
"You shouldn't have followed me to the bathroom- it's too obvious, they'll find out." She grumbles even as his hands travel down to splay over her ass.  
"Let them." He replies, nosing through her hair. "I hate sneaking around."  
"I beg to differ." She wants to snort at his words after the stunt they just pulled, but instead yelps as he spins her around, bringing her ass back against his hips. His arms trap her against him, his right making the familiar journey down and into her pants, the other roams upwards, cupping small tits through her sweater and then closing gently around her neck. He bites her earlobe, teeth clinking against the earring but she's too distracted to worry that he might damage the chips and tech inside it.

He doesn't start slow this time; he goes straight for her clit, smearing his fingers so that they slip easily back and forth and around all her most sensitive spots. In here she can let herself breathe loud, panting, but at the first whine his fingers cover her lips, muffling her anyway. She clutches at his arms, his strong grip and lean muscles under her fingers making her weak in the knees.

He's trying to push her to the finish line as fast as he can, wet tongue on her jaw, fingers pressing harder and faster when her hips buck on their own but it's when she catches a glimpse of them both in the bathroom mirror- her face flushed under his hand, his pupils slitted as he flashes their reflection a grin- that she breaks, body tensing and going limp in his hold as her thighs shake. Everything's alight, she's shaking, shivering and almost wants to cry. As soon as he realizes, he wriggles his hand further down, plunging two fingers inside her to feel her cunt squeezing down on them.

' "Fu-uck-" she hisses, and he's laughing in his throat as he has to physically hold her up, trailing kisses up and down her hot skin. She slumps against him, squishing her cheek into his arm.

  
' "You're awful." She huffs, and he grins into the kisses against her forehead.  
"You love it."  
She pushes to stand up, adjusting her disheveled clothes as he just watches her, a lopsided smirk on his face as he raises and turns his shining fingers back and forth. Pidge sees, takes his wrist and licks his fingers, swirling her tongue around them, sucking on them and never breaking eye contact.

  
Keith licks his lips, pupils blown out in diamond shapes. She knows that look. She knows what he wants. She smiles as she drags her tongue along the length of his finger, walking him backwards towards the wall, pinning him there. His own breathing is just a touch heavier as she leans up to kiss him.  
"Pidge..." He mumbles against her lips and she grins when he presses his hips forward into her.  
"Later." She whispers, and flounces off.

She flattens her hair down as she makes for the door back to the lounge. She has no idea how long they were actually gone- her mind was on way more important things. The movie still plays, and everyone is still watching it. They don't seem to have registered that she was gone.

  
Shiro turns his head as she slides along the wall behind the couches back to the armchair, blanket crumpled over the arm of it.  
"Have fun?" He asks, and Pidge has to do a double take at his sly expression as she sits back down.

Oh shit. He definitely knows.

*


	2. Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, twitter thread format. A little cleaned up but mostly just copy pasted from Twitter.

"Good movie tonight. I enjoyed it."  
"Shut up." Pidge rolls her eyes as Keith reappears in her kitchen, shrugging off his coat. Kosmo poofs back out, presumably to do important Kosmo things.  
"You staying tonight?" Pidge asks as Keith flops onto the couch, sinking back into it.

"Yeees ma'am." he shoots her a salute and an exaggerated southern drawl through his lopsided smile.  
"You're in a good mood."  
"Like I said. Good movie. Got me hoping for a sequel."  
Pidge raises an eyebrow at his grin, the way he subtly opens out his legs where he lounges.

She tilts her head and pretends to consider.  
"You know," she says with fake concern, "the sequel isn't always as good as the original."  
She walks to the space between his legs, sinking down between them and planting a hand on each thigh so she can squeeze her way up them.  
"I have faith in the cast," he says coolly, though the hitch in his breath and twitch of his hips betrays him. "I gotta admit I'm really into the lead. She blows my mind."  
Pidge snickers, worming up close. "God, if I'd known you were so lame I'd never have slept with you."

"Never?" Keith pouts, jutting his lip out in time for her to catch it in a kiss.  
"OK, maybe once."  
"Twice- "  
"The last six weeks." They mumble between kisses, Pidge working on unbuttoning his pants as he leans over her and starts kissing his way down her jawline.

Once his dick is free he sits back against the couch cushions, watching Pidge as her fingers dance up and down the length, tracing the ridges starting to form all the while smirking up at him.  
Once upon a time she hadn't really considered seeing this side of Keith, beyond the odd wet dream and embarrassing mid-meeting fantasy. But she loves it. He has an easy sort of confidence that's not masking actual incompetence and the way he looks at her with dark eyes and a half-smile sends shivers straight down her spine and between her legs.  
  
She sits a little lower on the floor, rearranging her legs to get more comfortable and rests her chin on his thigh, gazing up at him even as her fingers touch, feather-light, across his skin.  
"You teased me a lot today." She muses. "I'm pondering returning the favour."

"I'm up for anything." He grins and she huffs a sigh strategically aimed at the tip of his cock to make him shiver.  
"I can see that."  
"Although, I will point out that you already got off once today, and I haven't at all."  
"Poor baby." Pidge sits up a little straighter, leaning forward to press an open kiss to his cockhead, teasing with her tongue.  
"Not even in the bathroom?" She asks between trailing more kisses down to the base. Keith closes his eyes and just shakes his head no.  
"We should rectify this."  
"Agreed." His hand is gentle in her hair but guides her firmly where he wants her, fingers twisting just a little.

"Eyes on me, baby." His voice is gruff and she looks up at him through her eyelashes, smirking as she dips to close her lips around his cock. She hums as she sinks further and Keith shifts with a pleased sigh.

She's lazy in her movements, wet kisses that linger a while, long licks dragging a little, slowing as she reaches the tip, building momentum like a coaster reaching the top of a steep drop. She makes sure to keep looking up at him, shooting him wicked smiles around a full mouth.

He always starts off quiet; ragged sighs confined to the back of his throat and little murmurs of encouragement, but Pidge knows how to work him up. Knows just how he needs to be touched, kissed and sucked. The hand in her hair tightens, his breathing heavy and loud and he bucks up into her mouth, nudging the back of her throat. Pidge swallows around him- the wet sounds of her mouth and hands working on him must be driving him crazy, but just as she thinks he must be getting close, he pulls back, gasping, "wait- stop stop stop-"

Pidge sits back, breathing heavy and staring up at him. His face is flushed, almost as dark as his dick, red and shining wet. Keith pants, and beckons her up.  
"C'mere." she climbs up into his lap as he guides her, then he takes her face in his hands and kisses her long and deep.  
When they break apart his eyes are full of fire.  
"Bedroom," he says and before Pidge has time to question him, she's hoisted up and into his arms and he's carrying her through her apartment.

  
She breaks out of her surprise in time to blurt, "spare room!" remembering last night's study session still strewn across her bed and best left undisturbed, and he nods and changes direction without so much as a questioning look. The spare bed is made up and spotless as Keith deposits her on it and goes to remove his pants. She expects him to rush back to her, but he takes his sweet time peeling away her clothes, kissing every freckle on his way down to her thighs. Propped on her elbows she watches as he slips her panties off, raises the fabric to his nose and inhales deeply where they messed them up earlier.

  
"You're gross." she laughs, leaning over to playfully push at him, but he catches her wrist and kisses the palm of her hand before crawling up the bed and alongside her. Pidge reaches up and wraps her arms around his neck, humming into his mouth when his fingers slip between her legs.

"You wanna do something about that?" Pidge teases when his neglected dick bumps against her thigh. Keith nods and taps her hip and she turns onto her front.   
"Hold still," is all he says when she wiggles her ass back against him playfully, and one hand pulls her hips up level with his, the other smoothing its way up her spine, his lips following along and lingering between her shoulder blades, pressing to the nape of her neck so she shivers.

He slips inside her easily, and Gods she's waited all day for this.  
She grabs for one of the pillows, pulling it under her neck and chin as he fills her up slowly, so she can whine into the fabric.  
He mumbles something into her neck; she doesn't quite catch it but just the timbre of his voice is enough to make her quiver and squirm.

Keith presses his chest along her shoulders, one hand planted in the mattress to hold himself up, the other hooking around her middle to keep her close, an oddly tender thing to do considering the deep, heavy thrusts he's delivering with every snap of his hips.  
Pidge doesn't have the spare brainpower to more than briefly register this- all her focus is on the heat of his skin lighting hers up, the rough callouses on the splayed hand holding her up and the way it inches down towards her clit. She can feel every bump and texture of his not-quite-human dick and every time he catches on a sensitive spot his name tumbles from her lips in a pitiful whimper.  
It's almost too much; the breathy growls in her ear do little to drown out the thick sounds of skin on skin that reverberate through her bones like live rock music. Her hand is placed over the one holding him up and she can feel the strain in his muscles, strength held taut in his arms- there's so much power there, he might look slight but he is lithe and strong. Able to manoeuvre her so easily. He could break her, if he wanted to.

He never does.

He pulls out and she curses, trembling and feeling far too empty, split open and dripping wet.  
Before she can complain he's flipping her over onto her back, methodically and slowly rearranging her legs around his hips as if they're going to be scored on their form, his dark eyes unreadable.  
Pidge locks her ankles around his waist and he smiles at her, leaning forward until he's over her, one hand guiding until they're joined again.  
Pidge bites her lips and scrunches her eyes shut, but his lips touch her eyelids and one hand pushes her hair up and away from her damp forehead.

"Look at me." Keith whispers, palm still cupped over her brow, his arms framing her head. His eyes are blown dark, his own lip trembling and he's just as far gone as she is.  
For a split second, she feels stupid- her eyes cross when she tries to focus on his face but his triumphant smile relaxes her, lets her keep her eyes on his even as her lids want to shut against his body rocking into hers. 

  
"Keith-" is all she manages when she tries to communicate to him but he nods in perfect understanding, still caressing her face.  
"It's OK." He murmurs back, kissing her forehead and drawing back to look at her. "That's it, that's it, _fuck-_ "  
She can't help it, her body curls up and she tucks her face into his collar when she comes, clutching at his shoulders with tears in her eyes and above her he's coming too, shuddering moans loud in her ears.

  
Maybe she blacks out a little, or maybe time just stands still when her breath does too because it's almost silent as they stay like that, Keith propped over her, faces pressed into each other's necks and arms holding on tight.

Keith presses gentle kisses to her face but when his fingers trace along her sides she has to push him away; it's too much.  
'Sorry." he whispers and eases himself out of bed. Despite herself, she whimpers at the loss of his body heat and reaches for him when he returns with a damp cloth. He laughs at her when she squirms and clutches at him and makes it harder for him to clean them up with one arm trapped between their chests, legs tangling in the sheets. 

*  
  
Pidge returns from the bathroom and smiles at the sight of Keith laid back in the spare bed, dozing peacefully. Peaceful looks good on him.  
She successfully resisted the urge to check on her work in her room, and she's sort of glad because she gets to watch him for a few extra seconds before his eyes flutter open and he smirks and beckons her into the bed. Pidge clambers in under the covers and nuzzles up into his space.

  
Mm, never in her life has she wanted to spend so much time in bed, but if it involved curling up against and lazily kissing Keith more often, she'd be far more partial to the idea. He grins into their slow, lingering kisses, still drunk on the post-orgasm haze and a little drowsy too.  
"You still up for the group breakfast outing tomorrow morning?" Pidge asks when he finally pauses for breath. He raises an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, of course. It's not often we're all on the same planet- I'm not going to ruin it for everyone."  
Pidge huffs a laugh and kisses him once more for good measure but stays close, hand still cupping his cheek.

  
"We should tell them at breakfast. About us."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"I've been thinking-" Pidge says between kisses, "-about what you said earlier, about 'sneaking around'. I don't want you to think I'm hiding you, or that I'm embarrassed or something.

"I just wanted to wait until I knew we weren't just a casual fling- I mean, we're not, right? I think there's something more there, or am I being crazy?"

It all comes out in a rush and her heart thuds in her mouth, nervous and a little giddy but Keith just smiles, eyes fond as he leans in to take her lips gently with his.  
"You're not crazy." He murmurs into her skin. "There's definitely 'more' between us."

She's not ready to put words to her feelings and Keith doesn't elaborate either, seemingly content to continue their lazy makeout but it makes her giddy all the same. Keith pulls away, grimacing for a second.  
"They're gonna be so nosy though."  
"I thought you wanted to tell them?"  
  
"I do... But mostly like..." He waves his hand in the air as he lies on his back, trying to find the words. "It feels like lying. I just, want it in the open, but without all the attention."  
"That's why we tell 'em, give them a minute for question time and then ban the topic."

"A minute feels generous." Keith grins back.  
"Fine." Pidge shuffles up and burrows under his arm to cuddle up properly. "30 seconds. And let Hunk go first, he'll use 25 just leading up to his question."  
"Excellent plan, Lieutenant."  
"I'm a master tactician, don't you know." Pidge drawls. She makes herself comfortable with his chest as a pillow, feeling like she could purr as his fingers scritch their way around her scalp and skate back and forth. Keith CAN purr, but not often. It embarrasses him, he says, and he only does it when he's completely relaxed.

She's managed to get him relaxed enough to purr twice, both times after fucking him completely boneless with the toys from her collection and she loved it. And to think she always considered herself a Dog person. To think this started out as 'strictly no strings', 'casual' sex.

As Keith's breathing slows against her cheek she closes her eyes and behind his heartbeat, a quiet rumble starts, low at first but increasing to a buzz that spreads through her skin and bones and sinks them deeper into the mattress.  
He mumbles something as he turns in the bed, throwing an arm around her and curling round her properly until they're both comfortable and warm, pressing a last kiss into her hair that buzzes with his chest.

She's really liking this 'something more' thing they've got going on.

  
_(fin)_


End file.
